Sengoku High
by InuyashaWifey
Summary: AU: There is nothing to forgive, Inuyasha. Now please..'Kagome's hand glows purple, and a beam shoots out of her hand sending Inuyasha flying towards some lockers. Kagome runs off to her class as a single tear escapes her eye. 'No, Inuyasha. I'm sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since Kagome was one, everyone around her felt something special about her. All the little neighborhood boys would come asking for play dates and whatnot.

XXXXX

At the age of five, Kagome really proved to people how special she was.

"Mommy, Mommy! Look what I can do!" A small little girl with raven hair runs into the family room with a big ball. Kagome threw the ball in the air and it glowed a bright, glittery, purple color. It stayed up there for a good minute before her mom grabbed it out of the air.

"No, Kagome. Bad! Don't do that anymore!" Her mom looked over to Kagome's grandfather worried.

"But why, Mommy?" Kagome cried and glowed purple.

"Don't cry, sweety. Just don't do it again. It isn't normal. Okay?" Her mom wiped tears from Kagome's face.

"Why isn't it normal?"

"It just isn't."

"Okay." Kagome runs into her room bouncing the ball like normal kids do.

Mrs. Higurashi looks at her father. "What should we do?"

"There's nothing we can do now, my darling daughter. When she gets old enough for high school, I know a place that can really help her, but for now, just make sure she doesn't show anyone else her 'abilities'." Gramps looks off into space, in deep thought.

XXXXX

After that, Kagome never showed her mom any of the special things she could do. However, at age ten, she met some people who had special abilities as well, Sango and Miroku.

"Sango?" Kagome asked walking threw the park. "What is so special about your friend Miroku?"

"What do you mean?" Sango asked walking to the sandbox.

"Well, me and you are friends 'cause you can't make friends easy on a count of your temper and you scare people." Kagome looks at her friend and cringes.

"I don't have a temper!" Sango kicks the sandcastle they were making. "And I am not scary!"

"Ok, ok." Kagome regrets saying that. "You still didn't answer my question, though."

"Well, I met him 'cause my little sister was having nightmares, and he said he could get rid of them. He got pieces of paper and colored on 'em. Then he taped 'em to the walls. And her scary dreams were gone. Ever since then, we've been good friends." Sango wiped some sand out of Kagome's hair.

"I don't like him very much. He always asks me to kiss him."

The girls giggle.

"Let's go play catch." Kagome leads Sango to the concrete, and they bounce the ball. Out of nowhere little claws scratch a small hole in the ball.

"Hey!" Sango screams.

The girls look down at the little boy in a red jumpsuit with the strangest doggy ears.

"Aww, it's just a puppy!" Kagome rubs his little doggy ears. The boy scratches her hand, backing away from her.

"I ain't no puppy, you little ugly girl!" He retorts.

Kagome's bottom lips starts to quiver and her eyes shades red.

"You big meanie! Now she's crying! I ought to-!" Sango lunges, but Kagome grabs her hand.

"Stop crying." Doggy boy looks upset. "I don't like seeing girls cry."

Kagome stands firm in her spot glowing purple.

"Please, stop." The little boy pleads.

Suddenly the purple lights disappear, and her sobs subsides. "Ok, but don't do it again, doggy boy." Kagome smiles and pats him on the head.

"Don't call me that!" He shouts.

"What to call you, Doggy?"

"Inuyasha." He scoffs.

"I'm Kagome." She pats him on the head and skips away happily. "See you around!"

XXXXX

That was five years ago, and situations like that happen all the time. Yet through it all, the two remained close friends. They even dated, but no good thing can last forever, or so they thought.

"Kagome, come on. It's time to go." Mrs. Higurashi shouts up the stairs. Kagome rushes down the steps to get to the car.

"Do we have to get to school early, everyday?" Kagome says jumping in the car.

Mrs. Higurashi starts up the car, and heads to the school.

"Yes. You know how I like things done." Mrs. Higurashi stops the car.

"Thanks." Kagome climbs out of the car and heads for the buildings, but she hears someone call her name.

"Kagome!" Her best friend, Sango, runs up towards her with Miroku.

"Oh, hey Sango." They walk into the building.

"Are you still upset about Inuyasha?" Sango asks.

"Oh, please. We broke up a month ago. We're still friends, and there are no hard feelings. I'm fine."

"You sure?" Sango still looks worried.

"My dear Sango, if Lady Kagome says she's fine, she's fine." Miroku lets his hand slide down to Sango's rear and caresses it. Sango face illuminates cherry red.

"You perverted lecher!!!!!" Sango delivers a hard slap to Miroku's face.

"What?" Miroku says with a sheepish grin. He looks around to try to change the subject. "Here comes Inuyasha."

Kagome inwardly sighs and smiles to herself. _Just another day at Sengoku High..._ She looks in the direction Miroku is looking.

A tall, muscular young adult walks over their direction. He has deep, golden eyes, and long, silver hair. Atop his head are the strangest white doggy ears.

"Hi, Inuyasha." Miroku reaches out to shake his hand but Inuyasha ignores him.

Miroku brings his hand back to his side. "Yeah, okay…"

"Hey, Kagome!" Inuyasha enthusiastically greets.

"Inuyasha." Kagome shows no emotion at all.

"So how was your summer?" Inuyasha smiles.

"So-so." Kagome looks around at the lockers. "Well I should go to the office, and get my schedule, so.." Her sentence trails off.

"I'll come with you." Inuyasha walks over her way to let her know he was serious. When she doesn't move and just looks at him, he decides to take the initiative. He grabs her hand and pulls her along. She removes her hand from his grasp, but continues to follow him nonetheless. Sango and Miroku stand in middle of the hall dumbfounded. Miroku pulls her close by the waist.

"Does that answer your question?" Miroku laughs as the two go to their first class.

"So Kagome, about what happened, I-"

Kagome interrupts him. "Nothing happened, okay. It just didn't work out."

"Something did happen, alright?" Inuyasha starts. "You can't keep acting like it didn't happen. How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

"Why should you be sorry?" Kagome sighs. "You were just...." She looks him in the eye. "You shouldn't be sorry." She walks ahead of him.

Inuyasha hesitates, but eventually decides to follow. "Kagome, wait"

Kagome walks into the office to get her schedule and walks out with a slip of paper. Inuyasha grabs her by the wrist. Kagome pulls but can't break free.

"Let go of me, Inuyasha." Kagome demands.

"Not until you tell me why you won't forgive me." Inuyasha pulls her intimately close. "Why?"

"There is nothing to forgive, Inuyasha. Now please.." Kagome's hand glows glittery, purple, and a beam shoots out of her hand and sends

Inuyasha flying towards some lockers.

Kagome runs off to her class as a single tear escapes her eye. _No, Inuyasha. I'm sorry._

**A/N: Darn these story Ideas. Ok, this is supposed to be like a school for kids with special powers they inherited from their ancestors from the feudal era. Hence the name **_**Sengoku High**_**. I had to explain the background first, so the next chapter will get into the actual storyline. Please review. If I don't get three, I can't continue. In addition, this will suddenly have the word COMPLETE in the summary. lol ^_^**

**-InuyashaWifey**


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome runs through the halls so fast, that she forgets to watch where she is going, and accidently bumps into someone. Falling flat on her but.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I-" Kagome looks up at the dude she bumped into.

"Oh, it's okay. Do you need some help?" He extends his hand out to help her up. She grabs holt to it, and pulls herself of the ground. She begins to walk again, but the young man calls out her name.

"You forgot your schedule." He hands her the paper. "You know, we take first period together, mind if I walk with you?"

"No, no at all." While they walk,Kagome gets a good look at him. He was tan and muscular, and and had ebony hair like her. He had on khaki jeans, and a brown button down shirt with his hair pulled into a tight ponytail. She had to admit it, he was pretty hot. She found herself staring in amazement, and tore her gaze away from him, so he wouldn't notice. The silence was killing her, so she had to speak up.

"You know my name, but don't remember yours." Kagome smiles looking into his emerald eyes.

"The name is Kouga." He smiles back. Before they know it, they're at their first period class, Algebra.

"See you around." He smiles walking to his seat.

Kagome just smiled. _I hope so._

Kagome sits down in the back of the class by her friend, Sango.

"Omigosh, we take a class together!" Sango exclaims. "Let me see your schedule." She snatches it out of her hand.

Kagome looks around the class, bored. Her eyes land on the figure walking through the door. _Not...Inuyasha!_

Inuyasha catches her gaze and gives her a small smile before taking his seat. Sango voice interrupts her thoughts.

"Kagome, we take every class together." Sango sounds enthusiastic. Kagome just smiles. The teachers voice quits the room.

"Settle down, settle down. Now since it's a new year, we should get to know new people. I'm randomly putting you in pairs, and you can just talk for the whole period. To get to know the person. Suzuki and Taizo...." The teacher starts to name names.

"I hope we grouped together. I have so much to tell you." Sango whispers.

"Inuyasha and....Kagome" The teacher calls.

Kagome watches as Inuyasha comes over, smiling of course. _Dammit_

"Hey, Kagome. About what happened this morning..." He stops and sniffs the air. "Something stinks."

"You're insulting me now?" Kagome says smugly.

"No, not you. The scent on you. It smells like..."

"It's nothing, just drop it. I'm taking a nap." Kagome puts her head down.

Inuyasha grows impatient with her. "Why won't you talk to me?" He says louder than he should have because the teacher heard him.

"Kagome, Sit up and talk to him or get out." The teacher instructs.

"What do you want to talk about Inuyasha? C'mon talk if it's so important." Kagome says angrily lifting up her head.

"..." Inuyasha can't push the words out.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." She lays her head back down.

Inuyasha just looks out the window, thinking. _How did this happen. Everything was going fine, great even but then...._

The bell rang too fast in Inuyasha's opinion, and when he turned around, Kagome was already gone.

* * *

In the hall, Sango caught up to Kagome quickly.

"Hey, Kagome." Kagome slows down so her friend could catch up.

"What's up with you?" Kagome smiles wiping hair out of her face.

"I thought you said you and Yashie were still friends." Sango says walking to the gym.

"We are.....can we talk about something else?"

"Okay, So who was the hunk who walked you to class?" Sango nudges her friend in the shoulder as they walk into the gymnasium.

"Speak of the devil." Kagome giggles as Kouga walks their way.

"Hey, Kagome. I didn't know I took this class with you too!" He walks over and hugs her. Kagome blushes.

"Umm, Kouga? What are you doing?" She smiles and pushes away, but he doesn't let go.

"You're my woman now." He places a kiss on her cheek.

Just then, Inuyasha burst through the gym doors with Miroku.

"Hey Inuyasha, don't look now but.." Miroku looks to his friend, but he was gone.

Inuyasha had picked up Kagome's scent mixed with some demon's once he walked in. He uses his demonic speed to rush over there. He yanks Kagome away from Kouga.

"Hey buddy! I don't know who you are, but lay off Kagome!" Inuyasha shouts.

"She's my woman, so I can do whatever I want to her!" Kouga pulls Kagome back to him.

"Your woman!?" Inuyasha looks at Kagome. "You go with the puny wolf demon?"

"Ha! That's pretty big talk for some half-breed!" Kouga smirks. Their argument is silenced by a high pitched whistle. The gym coach walks into the middle of the court. (A/N: Female)

"Ok, you fuedal era wannabes. Let's see if you remeber what I taught you last year. Split into teams of two. There are only three rules. One, two of the same class can't be on a team. Two, don't hold back. And four, don't die. Let's go!"

Kouga takes Kagome's hand. "My partner!"

"Okay." Kagome fake smiles.

_Damn wolf_ Inuyasha looks around, and picks the closest girl near him. "Sango?"

"Sure!" She piped.

"Fighting stance, everybody!" The coach blows his whistle, "Go!"

* * *

I might quit this story. I just don't like where it's going.

-InuyashaWifey -_-


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok, you feudal era wannabes. Let's see if you remember what I taught you last year. Split into teams of two. There are only three rules. One, two of the same class can't be on a team. Two, don't hold back. And three, don't die. Let's go!"

Kouga takes Kagome's hand. "My partner!"

"Okay." Kagome fake smiles.

_Damn wolf _Inuyasha looks around, and picks the closest girl near him. "Sango?"

"Sure!" She piped.

"Fighting stance, everybody!" The coach blows his whistle, "Go!"

"Ready, mangy wolf?" Inuyasha smirks.

"Hanyous first." Kouga laughs.

Inuyasha summons Tetsusaiga, with it's sheath. It floats towards him, over Kouga's head very fast, almost cutting his head off.

"Remember rule number three, don't die!" Inuyasha runs forward attempting to stab the wolf-demon.

Kouga swiftly dodges the attack and turns with a kick to Inuyasha's face.

"Kouga need some help?!" Kagome scoops up many arrows an shoots them at Inuyasha relentlessly; Inuyasha barely dodging their sharp points.

"That's my woman!!" Kouga shouts as he send Sango's hiraikotsu back their way.

Inuyasha fills with rage and envy. "She's not _your _woman!" He almost crushes Kouga with his sword, but the bell rings. "Dammit"

Kagome walks over Sango's way, both teens panting hard. After a quick shower in the locker room, they walk to their next period class, Literacy.

* * *

Sango and Kagome enter their next class loud and giggly.

"Ms. Higurashi, Ms. Ito? Can you please quiet down, and locate your seats?" The teacher instructs them.

The two adolescents walk around the class looking on every table for their names.

"I found mine." Sango takes a seat by a girl with, luminescent green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Sango Ito."

"Ayame Kanime." Ayame and Sango begin chatting almost immediately, while Kagome is still searching for her table.

_Where do I- _"Ah, there it is!" Kagome walks toward a table in the back of the class. She checks the name once more before claiming the seat as her own. After she gets all of her belongings situated the bell rings. Almost like clockwork, the teacher begins lecturing the class about the effect reading has own your life.

"With out the knowledge that reading can bring to you, class, yo-" The teacher turns to look at the student who came exceedingly late to her class. "Why thank-you for deciding join us today, Mr. Tashime."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever…" Inuyasha tosses a balled up tardy slip on her desk, and walks in search of his seat.

Kagome looks around and realizes that there are only two available seats left. She peeked at the test paper on the other side of the table. God forbid it not be Inuyasha!

Kagome can't help but swell with resentment for her teacher. _God! Why can't any of my teachers make a decent seating chart?!?_

Inuyasha casually strolls down the aisles between tables and takes his seat by his beloved Kagome. Kagome shifts in her seat, and suddenly finds it unbearable uncomfortable. Inuyasha notices her constant fidgeting and decides to kindly question her about it. It doesn't come as kind as he'd hope.

"Oi, wench. What's your problem?" He shouts.

"Excuse me?" Kagome looks at him like his skin is peeling off.

"I _said_ what's your problem!"

"No, I heard that. What did you call me!?"

"Wench. I called you a we-" Inuyasha puts a hand up to his cheek. The outline of Kagome's hand glowing bright red.

"That's enough!" The teacher yells. "Both of you, to the office. Now!" Kagome grabs her bag and fumes out the class. Inuyasha, however, still in shock from the slap delivered to his face, calmly and slowly gets his bag and walks out of the classroom.

* * *

In the hall, Kagome hastily makes her way to the office with Inuyasha yards behind.

"Kagome." He growls. "Get back here!"

"No!"

Another growl emits from his throat. Kagome ignores it and continues walking ahead. Inuyasha uses his demonic speed, to catch up with her. It startles her, causing her to jump and stop walking. She turns to walk, but he grabs her wrist to keep her from leaving.

"Why did you slap me?"

"You called me a wench!" Kagome tugs at hr wrist, but he doesn't let go.

"What gives you the right to-"

"No, what gives _you _the right?!" His grip loosens at her words. "Earlier today, you come talking to me all nice and sweet, and apologizing. And now you come to me shouting and calling me names! What are your intentions? What do you think you are going to accomplish?!"

Inuyasha looked into her brown spheres the moment she started talking, and hadn't looked away since. He looks at her like she doesn't understand his language.

"Kagome. After… you dumped me, I thought it would never be the same with me and you. So I decided that since we could never be together again, that we could at least be friends. I tried my best to be nice to you, but you acted like you didn't want to have anything to do with me so…I did the same. Apparently, my hunch was right and you don't so… I guess-" The high shrill of the school bell, cuts him off. The hallways begin to fill at a rapid face. Kagome looks at the students for a fraction of a second, but when she looks back to him, he's gone.

* * *

**A/N: Okay at first at first I was going to discontinue this story because I had lost interest in doing FFs all together. However, thanx to my reviewers and readers, I was convinced to do other wise. Sorry for the long wait. I promise not to make you wait that long ever again! Please review. I need those to keep me going!!**

**-InuyashaWifey ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

"Kagome. After… you dumped me, I thought it would never be the same with me and you. So I decided that since we could never be together again, that we could at least be friends. I tried my best to be nice to you, but you acted like you didn't want to have anything to do with me so…I did the same. Apparently, my hunch was right and you don't so… I guess-" The high shrill of the school bell, cuts him off. The hallways begin to fill at a rapid face. Kagome looks at the students for a fraction of a second, but when she looks back to him, he's gone.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome calls out in failure. _Where did he…_

"Kagome, c'mon." Sango shouts grabbing her friends hand as she pushes and squeezes through the crowd.

The two girls fond themselves in the restroom.

"Yeah, Sango. This is way better." Kagome drones.

"Well, it's better than being out there. We'll just go get tardies."

"I guess…"

"What was up with you and Yash back there?" Sango asks.

"I don't know, he just like…it's complicated." Kagome sighs.

"Okay. Whatever." Sango walks out into the now clear halls. "Well, let's go be tardy."

Kagome walks out of the restroom with Inuyasha's words echoing through her mind. As Sango walks ahead, chatting away, Kagome turns the corner. _I can't face him after what he said. He's got it all wrong it isn't even like that. _She gathers herself and continues to her class. As she nears the class, she sees Inuyasha casually stroll through.

________________________________________________________________________

Inuyasha chooses the desk behind Miroku.

"Sango told me about what happened last period. What happened to being nice?" Miroku asks.

"Nothing happened. We just got into a little argument."

"That's it?" Miroku queries.

"Yeah."

"Okay…"

Ayame, sitting in the desk beside Inuyasha, passes him a note.

"_I don't know what you said to Kagome, but she's been sort of distant. And if you noticed, she didn't come to class either._

_Sange"_

Inuyasha stares at the paper for a moment, before scribbling something down. He pauses for a moment to make sure the teacher's attention is occupied, then passes it to Ayame.

"Ya don't think she's skipping, do ya?"

Sango contemplates the idea before shrugging it off. She passes the note back to Ayame at the wrong time. Mr. Onigumo snatches the note from Ayame's hands.

"Well, well, well. I see we have some rule breakers this year." The teacher says walking to the front of the class. He sharply turns and addresses the class. "Class. State the number one, out of three rules, in my class."

The class sighs before droning, "Never pass notes in class."

"Because?…" He questions.

"Because anything in a note should be shared with the class." They unwillingly drone out.

Inuyasha lets his head fall into his hands. "Shit."

Mr. Onigumo scans the paper. "Well. It seems that Mrs. Higurashi is skipping class today. That's a major offense."

Sango's eyes flutter with fury. "Kagome's not skipping! That's not what it says!"

"Lower your voice when you speak to me!" Mr. Onigumo snaps. "Naraku. Come read this and tell me if I'm mistaken."

"Yes, Father." Naraku shoots a devilish smirk at the trio as he walks up to his dad. After reading, he nods his head in approval. "Yes. You're correct."

Mr. Onigumo buzzes the office. "Excuse me, Principal Toyashi, but it appears that Miss Kagome is skipping class."

The intercom beeps and the principal replies, " I understand."

"Dammit." Inuyasha curses under his breath. _I should have just ignored her_

**A/N: Sorry for the long update guys. I'll update faster, promise!!! I know it's short but…**

**-InuyashaWifey**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay! the long awaited update!! You know what I keep forgetting to do? The disclaimer!!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own or make any profit off of the Inuyasha Franchise.**_

Mr. Onigumo scans the paper. "Well. It seems that Mrs. Higurashi is skipping class today. That's a major offense."

Sango's eyes flutter with fury. "Kagome's not skipping! That's not what it says!""Lower your voice when you speak to me!" Mr. Onigumo snaps. "Naraku. Come read this and tell me if I'm mistaken."

"Yes, Father." Naraku shoots a devilish smirk at the trio as he walks up to his dad. After reading, he nods his head in approval. "Yes. You're correct."

Mr. Onigumo buzzes the office. "Excuse me, Principal Toyashi, but it appears that Miss Kagome is skipping class."

The intercom beeps and the principal replies, " I understand."

"Dammit." Inuyasha curses under his breath. _I should have just ignored her._

______________________________________________________

Kagome walks down the hall, eyes red with tears threatening to fall. _I can't go to class. I can't face him. Besides with these damn seating charts, I'd probably have to sit right by him!_

She turns the corner. _That baka! Why did he have to go and…ugh!_

As she approaches her locker, she begins to decipher the combination. _36-24-18...36-24-18...ugh!! _She bangs on the door. "Why won't this piece of shit open!!" She immediately regrets her words when she senses the presence of her principal.

"A piece of what?" He asks rhetorically.

"Uhh.."

__________________________________________________

In the principals office, Kagome fidgets with her skirt as she sits in her principal's unwavering glare.

"Miss Higurashi, I am _very _disappointed in your behavior."

"I'm sorry sir."

"Obviously you're not." He lifts a referral up to scan it. "It says here that you were sent to the office last period, for slapping some young whippersnapper."

"Yes, but Principal Totosai, I-"

"I don't remember you coming to see me. I don't remember seeing you or that young lad."

"But Inuyasha started it!" Kagome outbursts.

"Inuyasha!" He face grows red with anger and frustration. Kagome looks at her principal in awe.

"Sir?"

"That _Inuyasha, _has caused me so many headaches ever since his junior year."

Kagome's eyes dart left to right.

"He gets sent to office for so many reasons. Whether it be trivial or not, the teachers continue to torture me with the task of punishing him." Principal Totosai rubs his temples. While doing so, he notices the bewildered expression on Kagome's face. "Oh, I'm sorry for that little outburst. Now back to the subject at hand. Kagome, Mr. Onigumo buzzed me that you were skipping his class. Is that true?"

"No sir."

Principal Totosai studies Kagome's facial expressions closely. "So what you saying is that you were not roaming the halls aimlessly?"

"I wouldn't say aimlessly."

"So intended on attending his class?"

"Well…no but-"

"I'm disappointed. I'd expect better from you in the future. I'll let you slide this time. But know that next time you won't receive a mere slap on the wrist. You have detention, after school. Be in study hall before four, or you'll be late."

"Detention!"

"Yes, detention. But don't worry, Inuyasha will be joining you as well." Totosai dismisses her from his quaint office. On her way out of the main office, she overhears the assistant principal, Miss Urasue, talking with a female student.

"Why aren't you ordinary. It seems everyone is trying to keep up with the trends except little old me. What make-up are your wearing?"

The voice questions strong and unwavering. "What makeup?"

"Oh I see." The assistant principal playfully rolls her eyes. "Just a few minutes ago I saw a girl being escorted in here by the principal with the same brand apparently. Same color too." She gets up from her desk and walks over to a file cabinet, and begins to sift through student files. "Now let's find an escort to all your classes." She lifts up Miroku's folder, then quickly shakes her head. "Too flirty for you."

She studies Sango's name briefly before putting it back down. "She's a riley one, if you ask me." She finally peers at Inuyasha's folder. "He's a little high strung, but you can whip him into shape. Right, he's in class…thirteen, that's Mr. Onigumo."

When Kagome realizes that the two are coming out of Urasue's small office, she hastily tries to get away, but freezes when her name is called.

"Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome swallows hard and slowly turns around. Her mouth drops open when she looks at what appears to be the new student.

Principal Urasue clears her throat. "Meet your new classmate, Kikyou." She notices Kagome's expression. "I know it's a drag to be caught wearing the same make-up."

**A/N: I know, it's short nut I had to leave it a somewhat of a cliffhanger. Oh well. This is one of my more neglected stories, so I wanted to update A.S.A.P.! Never fret. I will not abandon this story!! In the mean time, try and check out some of my other fics. Better yet, check out some fics by this really great author, SassyBratt, She Rox!! She's listed as a favorite author, and I think most of her fictions are listed under my favorites. So…Yeah!!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own or make any profit off of the Inuyasha Franchise.**_

Vice principal Urasue clears her throat. "Meet your new classmate, Kikyou." She notices Kagome's expression. "I know it's a drag to be caught wearing the same make-up."

"Make-up?" Kagome looks to Kikyou. Kikyou gives her the same dumbfounded look.

The assistant principal tries to hence the silence. "Well isn't this fun? I can tell you two are going to be fast friends."

Kikyou gives a small smile in response. "Um…where do we go next?"

"Oh yes, that's right." She addresses Kagome. "You're in in Onigumo's right?" Kagome nods. "Then, will it be a problem to escort Miss Kikyou to the class?"

"No ma'am." Kagome starts to walk out the door, Kikyou trailing behind.

As they walk down the hall, Kagome feels the need to start small talk. "So what school are you from?"

"Um…Tisane"

"Oh. I never heard of it."

"Of course you didn't." Kikyou replies walking ahead, and going into the next hall. After a few moments of walking, she arrives to Onigumo's on her own. Kagome is an awe.

"How did you know where this class was?" She waits for an answer.

"I- uh…studied the handbook last night." She gives a sheepish grin. "I've got to stay on top." She turns the doorknob and enters the class.

The teacher looks up from his students, and gives an awkward smile to the girls. "I'm glad you decided to join us, Higurashi."

Kagome pays him no mind and goes to her seat by Sango. They giggle before looking at the new girl.

Mr. Onigumo clears his throat, and motions toward Kikyou. "Class. Meet your newest cell mate, Kikyou."

Kikyou's eyes wander and lock on Inuyasha's golden ones. Inuyasha rolls his eyes before mumbling something under his breath about teachers and bastards.

Mr. Onigumo looks for an empty seat. "Kikyou, you can sit by Inuyasha. That's the odd one with the ears." Kikyou does as she's told and takes her seat.

Inuyasha is still mumbling. "Odd one my ass. Naraku is the odd one. It's not my fault I was born with weird ears. Bastard."

Kikyou giggles at his quiet rant. Inuyasha's ears twitch at the sound of her laugh. "Yeah, Yeah. I know my ears are _abnormal."_

"No. No to me. I think they're kind of cute." She starts to giggle again when they twitch.

Inuyasha blushes slightly. "Feh, whatever." They go back to their work.

**BRING-BRING**

Inuyasha gathers his belongings, and heads for the door. His youkai senses a strong miko presence, and turns around. "Oi, wench. Why are you following me?"

Kikyou blushes before answering him. "The- uh…Miss Urasue-…umm…"

Inuyasha smirks while nodding his head, showing off his perfectly white fangs. "I know, you're in awe of the _great_ Inuyasha."

Kikyou giggles at his joke. "Sorry. But Uraysuaa told me that you are to escort me around school. Until I learn the ropes."

"You mean _Urasue_? Yeah. Figures she'd pair you up with me. Anyways, next class is…English." He casually strolls down the hallway to the class, Kikyou by his side.

________________________________________________________

Two periods later, Kagome and Sango head for the cafeteria. They grad their trays, and look for their usual table.

"Where's Miroku?" Sango glances around the cafeteria.

"I don't know. He's usually here by now." Kagome shoves a spoonful of chocolate pudding in her mouth. "Maybe he's with that baka."

"Speaking of who, have you noticed how him and the new girl have been getting pretty close?"

"Umm, _no._ I haven't paid any attention to him. _But…_I have noticed that girl though. When I walked her to class, she seemed to already know where everything was. Weird."

"And she looks an awful lot like you. I don't know about you, but maybe Inuyasha-"

"Change of subject please." Kagome swallows a mouth full of salad. "Here comes your man."

Miroku walks behind Sango, and slips his hands over her eyes. "Guess who?"

"I need a hint."

Miroku grins. "Well…I'm strong, handsome, and have a great personality."

"Ohmygod! Troy Bolton?!" Sango laughs pulling his hand away from her face.

"Aaaaant! Wrong answer. Penalty is one kiss." He gently places his lips on top of hers. Kagome gags.

"Eww. Eating over here." She gulps down the rest of her milk.

"Where's Yash?" Sango asks.

"He's eating outside with Kikyou." Miroku answers not thinking of Kagome. Sango punches him in the arm, and motions toward Kagome. "My apologies Kagome. I-"

"It's okay, really. I don't care." Kagome throws out her tray, and rejoins group. "What I _do_ care about, is that detention I got from Totosai."

"Ouch. Well look on the bright side." Miroku adds cheerfully. "At least you have something to do after school."

Kagome gratefully flashes him a _'go to hell'_ look. She takes a long slurp of breath.

"Well, you can at least enjoy that Yash will share in your misery." Sango states. The trio almost break their necks turning to loud cackles screeching from the door. "Speak of the devil…"

Inuyasha strolls into the cafeteria with the new girl practically choking on her own spit. "Are you _serious?!?_" She gingerly pushes him in the arm.

"Yeah!…And then I said '_Walk much?'_" Inuyasha hoots at his own joke. After a few moments of fame, the nosy lunch room crowd loses interest and goes back to their lives. The two stagger to the table with their friends trying to control their urge to laugh.

Gasping for air, Inuyasha finally manage to speak. "Roku. I don't think I ever introduced you to Kikyou."

Miroku is suddenly at her side, their hands cupped in his. "Why, I don't see how I didn't notice you before."

"Miroku…" Sango spits through clenched teeth. "Step away from the wench." "Miroku politely smiles and sits by his beloved.

Kikyou's demeanor shifts a little, but she shows no major visible signs of insult. "I suppose you wouldn't."

Inuyasha feels the tension ion the air and decides to leave. "Be right back. Gotta go get some…pop."

"Me too." Miroku follows Inuyasha.

"So you're the infamous Sango. Wow. I expected someone…prettier…" Kikyou comments.

Sango is taken aback. "What did you just-"

"I know you heard so no point in wasting my breath." Kikyou looks to Kagome. "I know you and Yasha dated. Stay away from him."

"You just got here. How do you know all of this?"

"I have my sources. Just don't let me catch you near him." She smiles then turns to walk away. "And Sango? If you _ever_ call me a wench again…I'll fuck you up. And I mean it." She walks and meets Inuyasha at the entrance. Miroku walks back toward the girls.

"So? Fast friends or what?" He provides them with a big goofy grin.

**A/N: Okay I know this isn't the update you were expecting, but I did update. The next update will be in a few days. Maybe Wednesday…probably. REVIEW!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome awakes earlier than usual and goes down stairs. Contrary to it's usual loud, and stuffy demeanor, it's dark and cool. She steps on to the freezing tile and looks at the microwave. It's five in the morning. Rather than crawling back into her cozy bed, she decides to down a glass of orange juice. Thirty minutes and half a gallon later, her mother tiptoes down the stairs eager to start breakfast. Her groggy daughter startles her.

"Kagome? What are you doing up so early?" Mrs. Higurashi asks balancing the tasks of being concerned and mixing pancake batter.

"Nothing…just couldn't get back to sleep…" Kagome stifles a yawn. She lies her head down on the counter. A large suitcase catches her eye. She slowly drifts off into a light nap with yesterday's events replaying in her mind over and over.

**XXXXX**

Inuyasha and Kikyou saunter into their first period class, Algebra. Sango surveys the class and realizes Kagome isn't here yet. Sango motions Miroku over and asks him about it.

"I don't know…" Miroku watches as Inuyasha whispers his new girlfriend and Kikyou giggles. "You have to admit, they are a nice couple."

"Yeah, except she's a bitch." Sango seethes. She grows impatient waiting fro Kagome, and the couple in front of her is no aid to calming her down. Sango almost stomps over to the couple, but luckily Kagome shuffles awkwardly into the class. Sango eagerly turns her attention to her friend.

"Good morning…" Kagome says in a scratchy voice. She tries to smile but the giggles from across the room diminish any strength she had for a smile. "I see they are…"

Sango feels the venom from her icy tone and decides to cheer her up. "Forget those lames, Kagz. C'mon let's sit over here."

The trio walk to the empty corner of the class and take their seats. When the teacher walks in the entire class grows quiet. She writes the assignment on the white board and the class precedes to complete the assignment. Kagome wipes the sleep from her eyes, and suddenly feels more happy. As if the work uplifted her spirits. Kagome sets down her pencil and looks at the students around her. She is the first to finish. She failed to notice at the beginning of class, that she's sitting by Kouga. She gathers up her papers and heads to the front of the class. The teacher gives her an approving smile before Kagome goes back to her desk. When she passes by Kikyou, she notices that her hand is on his shoulder. Kikyou smiles at Kagome's lingering gaze and sticks out her tongue. Kagome shrugs off her childish antics, but still flips her the bird. It seems like ages to Kagome before everyone finished and the bell rang for P.E..

**XXXXX**

After putting on gym clothes, the P.E. class is instructed to sit in the bleachers.Kouga pushes and shoves just to sit by his beloved Kagome. Kagome shrinks in embarrassment.

The coach blows her whistle to quiet everyone down. "Okay, today is the day everyone has been waiting for." The large group of adolescents look from person to person curiously. She continues. "Today is the day that we go on performance evaluation one."

Inuyasha ducks down unseen through the crowd of people and shouts, "I ain't been waiting for it!" This earns him giggles from Kikyou and laughter from the crowd of students.

The coach rolls her eyes. "But your parents have. You guys must not have read your schedules. This is _advance placement _physical education. Your parents were sent a letter during the summer, so everyone in here can and are going. Your parents have already packed for you and your luggage is loaded on the bus. Now in a single file line, MARCH!"

Kagome recalls a suitcase this morning, but she didn't expect this! She does as she's told and makes her way down meeting up with Sango at the bottom. "What is this?"

"I just texted my sis. She said they do this every year on any random week."

Kagome lets out a breath. "Phew. Just a week."

"Miroku shakes his head. "I regret to information, lady Kagome, alas it lasts a month."

"Oh my God. A MONTH?!?" Kagome pants. "Ohmygosh!" Kagome whispers that to her self all the way to the bus. She even says it when on the way to their destination. Two hours and three talkative conversations later, they arrive. The coach blows her whistle to wake up the napping students.

"Welcome to Jidai City. This will be where you sleep…half the time."

Hakkaku raises his hand. "Where will we sleep the other half?"

"I was waiting for that question…if you're lucky, the Bone Eater's Forest…and if you are one of the few unfortunates…" She trails off seeing that the teenagers get the jest of what she's implying.

**A/N: I know this is a very short update, but you will thank me the next chapter, trust me…Plz review.**


End file.
